


Контактное лицо для экстренной связи: Джон Уотсон, Кем приходится: святой

by Bothersome_Arya



Series: Контактное лицо для экстренной связи [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caring John, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: Когда Шерлок Холмс впервые понимает, что ему необходимо контактное лицо для экстренной связи, он сразу же мысленно назначает на эту работу Джона Уотсона. Джон, конечно же, не знает об этом, так же как и местная больница.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EMERGENCY CONTACT: John Watson, RELATIONSHIP: Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051753) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



Когда Шерлок Холмс впервые понимает, что ему необходимо контактное лицо для экстренной связи, он сразу же мысленно назначает на эту работу Джона Уотсона.  
  
Джон, конечно же, не знает об этом, так же как и местная больница.  
  
Вот почему, спустя три месяца после переезда и спустя четыре недели после своего собственного визита в отделение неотложной помощи, Джон получает довольно странный и неразборчивый из-за шума телефонный звонок.  
  
\- Простите, что?  
  
\- Я сказала: «Это Джон Уотсон?» - снова спрашивает его женский голос на другом конце провода.  
  
\- Да, он самый, - отвечает Джон, заткнув второе ухо, чтобы лучше слышать.  
  
Из телефона доносятся крики и довольно громкий шум.  
  
\- Не звоните Майкрофту, звоните ДЖОНУ, - кричит (очень знакомый) голос, и сердце Джона падает.  
  
\- Алло, что вы сказали? – спрашивает Джон, измеряя шагами свой маленький кабинет от двери до стола и обратно. – Шерлок?  
  
\- Сэр, нет, вы должны оставаться на месте, - произносит женщина, и голос Шерлока слышится снова, на этот раз гораздо ближе к телефонной трубке.  
  
\- Дайте мне поговорить с Джоном.  
  
\- Шерлок? Какого чёрта там происходит?  
  
Джон начинает паниковать всё сильнее, потому что понимает, что Шерлок либо арестован, либо попал в больницу, и ни то, ни другое нельзя назвать хорошим исходом.  
  
\- Сэр, вы не можете...  
  
Но, должно быть, женщина сдаётся (или у неё вырывают телефон), потому что через мгновение Джон слышит сбившееся дыхание Шерлока.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты стал моим контактным лицом для экстренной связи, - выпаливает он, и Джон понимает, что абсолютно, совершенно сбит с толку.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- В моей жизни теперь появился хоть кто-то кроме Майкрофта, кому я могу позвонить. Мне нужно, чтобы ты стал моим контактным лицом для экстренной связи.  
  
\- Э-э, хорошо, - говорит Джон, сжав переносицу. – А ты... Ты сейчас в экстренной ситуации?  
  
\- Ну, я смотрю на медсестру, которая держит шприц, вероятно наполненный снотворным, так что, я бы сказал, да.  
  
\- Господи, - произносит Джон. Значит, он в больнице. – Не двигайся, ничего не говори. Я уже еду.  
  
\- Думаю, что скоро я и так не смогу это делать.  
  
Он пропадает, и звонок обрывается.  
  
Джон произносит ещё одно проклятие и извиняется перед Сарой. Он говорит ей, что это самая настоящая чрезвычайная ситуация, а не расследование, и, возможно, в этот раз она даже верит ему, глядя на его помрачневшее лицо.  
  
Всё же Джону удаётся принять относительно спокойный вид, так что даже таксист без возражения соглашается его подвезти. Поездка в отделение неотложной помощи Университетского колледжа проходит очень напряжённо, но Джон всё же выдавливает из себя неприветливое «спасибо», когда они останавливаются у тротуара.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс? – спрашивает Джон, подбегая к столу регистрации, за которым сидит женщина, выглядящая так, словно у неё слишком много пациентов и слишком мало чашек кофе. Она приподнимает бровь и окидывает Джона взглядом.  
  
\- Должно быть, вы и есть тот самый скандально известный доктор Уотсон? – усмехается она, и Джон, мысленно простонав, трёт лицо руками.  
  
\- Да, это я.  
  
\- Он за углом. Идите на храп.  
  
\- Храп?  
  
А потом Джон вдруг слышит пробирающий до костей звук, который, кажется, отражается от всех поверхностей сразу.  
  
\- Как я и сказала, - говорит медсестра, улыбаясь без каких-либо признаков весёлости.  
  
\- Ничего себе, - шепчет Джон.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает она, отрывисто произнеся «д».  
  
Джон просто уверен, что выражение ужаса на его лице, станет для неё самым лучшим развлечением за этот день.  
  
«Должно быть, доза транквилизатора была просто лошадиной», - думает он, заворачивая за угол и проходя мимо еще одной измождённо выглядящей медсестры и врача, который замечает его и мгновенно испаряется. Возможно, он читает блог Джона и знает, что тот пришёл за этим сумасшедшим, который (Джон отодвигает занавеску), растянувшись, лежит на каталке, раскинув руки и ноги и пуская слюни на свою сшитую на заказ рубашку.  
  
Джон фыркает от смеха в унисон Шерлоку, который снова начинает храпеть.  
  
\- Вы прямо два сапога пара, - говорит медсестра, поправляющая капельницу Шерлока. На её бейдже написано «Элоиза».  
  
\- Все так говорят, - с теплотой произносит Джон, подходя поближе и смотря на своего выглядящего удивительно по-детски соседа, погружённого в вызванный медицинскими препаратами сон. – Что вы ему дали?  
  
\- Пятнадцать миллиграмм мидазолама. Три раза по пять миллиграмм с интервалом в десять минут. В основном, как обезболивающее, но ещё... – она вздыхает и трёт лоб, вероятно, пытаясь прогнать головную боль, - чтобы было тихо.  
  
\- Обезболивающее?  
  
Только сейчас Джон замечает, что руки Шерлока туго забинтованы.  
  
\- Ожоги кислотой, - отвечает Элоиза. – Он без умолку говорил о каком-то неудавшемся эксперименте.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - произносит Джон, осторожно исследуя правую руку Шерлока. Она выглядит, как огромная белая рукавица. Или сахарная вата.  
  
\- Они не такие уж сильные. Просто усложнят ему жизнь на несколько дней. Должны быстро зажить при правильном лечении.  
  
\- Я за этим прослежу, - отвечает Джон, в точности запоминая, как была наложена повязка, чтобы потом повторить её после того, как он справится с Шерлоком. Может, ему позволят взять с собой набор успокоительного?  
  
\- Хорошо, он упоминал, что вы его врач, - говорит медсестра, на короткое время она смотрит на капельницу, а затем отмечает дозу на доске, висящей на стене. – Счастливчик.  
  
Она уходит, оставляя Джона стоять в незашторенной палате, раздумывая, кого из них двоих она имела в виду. Джон не уверен, что заботу об этом человеке-морской звезде можно назвать счастьем. Ещё раз тяжело вздохнув, Джон наклоняется и некоторое время слушает дыхание Шерлока, глубокое и размеренное.  
  
\- Эй, Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь? – шепчет Джон, но Шерлок только что-то бормочет, сопит и поворачивает голову к Джону. – Шерлок?  
  
Лазурные глаза открываются, и расширенные зрачки останавливаются на Джоне. Когда они фокусируются, губы Шерлока расплываются в улыбке, которую Джон у него никогда ещё не видел.  
  
\- Ты пришёл.  
  
\- Ну, конечно, идиот. Как ты?  
  
\- Ммм, - говорит Шерлок в ответ, не утвердительно и не отрицательно, продолжая улыбаться Джону и смотря на него мутным взглядом.  
  
\- О, они хорошо тебя накачали, да? – смеётся Джон. – Тебе повезло, что я порядочный человек и оставлю свой телефон в кармане, как бы мне ни хотелось сейчас тебя снять.  
  
Шерлок пытается дотронуться до него и приходит в замешательство, заметив повязки, покрывающие его руки.  
  
\- Джон, что случилось?  
  
\- Ты обжёгся.  
  
\- Я связан почему тогда же?  
  
_Тогда же?_ Ну и ну! Не хватало ещё, чтобы Шерлок начал говорить пятистопным ямбом или чем-то в этом роде. Но, кажется, Шерлок быстро справляется с собой, потому что зажимает забинтованными руками щёки Джона и притягивает его ближе.  
  
\- Ты должен стать моим контактным лицом для экстренной связи.  
  
\- Я уверен, что мы с этим разберёмся, - с трудом произносит Джон, так как его рот сплющен между ладонями Шерлока.  
  
\- Нет, _нет_ , Джон. Это должно быть записано. Ты знаешь, что они чуть не позвонили _Майкрофту_? – Шерлок хоть и произносит это слегка невнятно, но презрение, сочащееся из каждого слога, звучит очень впечатляюще.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - успокаивающе говорит Джон и опускает Шерлока обратно на подушку – и даже если он и убирает прядь волос с его лба, всё равно этого никто не видит. – Я поговорю с дежурной медсестрой.  
  
\- Обязательно это сделай, - отвечает Шерлок, и Джон готов аплодировать ему за то, что он способен сохранять своё высокомерие, даже будучи накачанным такой дозой препарата, что она уложила бы и человека в два раза больше него.  
  
Джон качает головой и, дойдя до стола регистрации, на мгновение задумывается, как он дотащит Шерлока через семнадцать ступенек в их квартиру 221 Б.  
  
\- А, доктор Уотсон, вижу, вы снова вернулись, - говорит медсестра, подмигнув ему, и Джон почему-то краснеет в ответ.  
  
\- Да, я, э-э, я просто хотел удостовериться, что меня записали, как его контактное лицо для экстренной связи. Но если вам нужно его прямое разрешение, то придётся подождать, пока он снова не будет в ясном уме.  
  
\- О, я просто уверена, что ещё до вашего прихода, сэр, он сообщил об этом всему отделению. Кем приходитесь? – без интереса спрашивает она, доставая карточку Шерлока, и Джон несколько секунд, мигая, смотрит на неё.  
  
\- Э-э, сосед.  
  
Она приподнимает бровь, пожимает плечами и быстро пишет в бланке это безобидное слово.  
  
\- С вами лучше связываться по номеру, на который я уже звонила?  
  
\- Да, это мой мобильный.  
  
\- Чудесно, - отрезает она. – Поздравляю, доктор Уотсон, теперь у вас будет...  
  
\- Головная боль?  
  
\- Я хотела сказать «сосед», но «головная боль» тоже подойдёт. Может, нам стоило написать вместо этого «попечитель»?  
  
\- Как это верно, - тихо говорит Джон, но при этом чувствует теплоту, желание и _необходимость_ защищать этого идиота любой ценой.  
  
И как раз в этот самый подходящий момент за закрытой ширмой слышится громкий треск, а потом тут же жалобное:  
  
\- Джоооооон!  
  
\- Кажется, это вас, - смеётся медсестра, и Джон вздыхает, подняв глаза к потолку.  
  
\- Кажется, да.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается во второй раз, Джон сидит напротив Джанет, готовый приступить к димсам, а она развлекает его историей о своих студенческих выходках. Он и так сейчас находится в довольно щекотливой ситуации, благодаря двойному убийству, которое случилось на прошлой неделе прямо в то время, когда они вместе пробовали тирамису. Джанет до сих пор продолжает поглядывать на дверь, словно ожидая, что в любой момент там может появиться Шерлок и увести с собой Джона.  
  
Впрочем, он действительно может это сделать – вот почему её глаза сужаются, как только в кармане Джона звонит телефон.  
  
\- Тебе обязательно нужно отвечать? – невинно спрашивает Джанет, когда Джон нащупывает телефон, чтобы отключить его, и хмурится, увидев незнакомый номер.  
  
\- Нет. Извини, что ты рассказывала?  
  
\- А, потом Томми врезал Йену прямо в нос, кровь повсюду, и я…  
  
Телефон Джона снова начинает звонить, и он внутренне содрогается, когда опускает на него взгляд. Тот же незнакомый номер.  
  
\- Прости, это, наверно, Гарри.  
  
Это точно не она. Джон не разговаривал с Гарри уже несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Ты не против?  
  
Она качает головой и шепчет:  
  
\- Конечно же, нет.  
  
Упоминание Гарри сразу же помогает Джону заслужить порцию сочувствия от Джанет. Следующий раз он скажет Гарри спасибо.  
  
\- Алло? - говорит Джон, вставая из-за столика и отойдя в сторону туалета.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, это Джон Уотсон? – спрашивает его деловой мужской голос, явно собираясь сообщить плохие новости. Джон уже догадался, что ему предстоит долгая ночь.  
  
\- Да, это я.  
  
\- Это Рори из больницы «Ройал Лондон»…  
  
\- Ну, конечно, - резко говорит Джон, потирая лоб. – Что он опять натворил?  
  
На другом конце провода повисает молчание.  
  
\- Он отказывается от лечения.  
  
\- Господи, лечения чего? Насколько всё плохо?  
  
\- Глубокий порез на голове. Нужно, по меньшей мере, десять швов. Может, пятнадцать.  
  
Сердце Джона падает; он уже с ужасом предчувствует, как будет извиняться перед Джанет. Потому что это Шерлок, а Шерлок всегда побеждает.  
  
\- Как вы сказали, «Ройал Лондон»? – спрашивает он после паузы.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Хорошо, я сейчас приеду.  
  
Он жмёт на «отбой» и делает глубокий вдох, доставая бумажник, чтобы расплатиться за обед.  
  
Лицо Джанет мрачнеет, когда она узнаёт этот уже ставший привычным жест.  
  
\- Это Гарри? – спрашивает она, и Джон встаёт перед сложным выбором: сказать «да» и продолжать встречаться с Джанет или сказать «нет» и опять остаться в одиночестве.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает он, чувствуя себя паршивее некуда. – Снова сорвалась. Она в больнице, и мне нужно забрать её оттуда. Прости.  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - успокаивает его Джанет, хотя улыбается она слегка натянуто. – Семья на первом месте, правильно?  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Джон, чувствуя себя слегка получше. Всё-таки Шерлок тоже его семья.  
  
Он целует её в щёку, оставляет деньги на столике, а потом выходит из ресторана и ловит такси.  
  
Больница находится недалеко, но добирается до неё Джон всё равно дольше, чем ему хотелось бы. Истекающий кровью Шерлок – это едва ли счастливый Шерлок, а несчастный Шерлок – это несчастье для всех остальных.  
  
Начинается дождь (ну, конечно же), и Джон рукой отряхивает мокрые волосы, пока бежит к столу для регистрации, гадая, какие неприятности его поджидают.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс? – спрашивает он и, когда молодой человек за столом (Рори, вспоминает Джон) фыркает от смеха, понимает, что всё плохо.  
  
\- Комната 232.  
  
О, это плохо.  
  
\- Вы поместили его в отдельную комнату?  
  
Веселье Рори сразу перерастает в смущение.  
  
\- Он пугал других пациентов.  
  
\- Вы всё правильно сделали, - коротко соглашается Джон, благодарит его и направляется к лифту. Что ни говори, а Джон отлично знает, как Шерлок влияет на людей.  
  
Джон проделывает короткий путь до второго этажа и узнаёт комнату Шерлока, даже не посмотрев табличку на двери. Именно около неё стоит больше всего народу. Джон извиняется, прокладывая себе дорогу, и, наконец, замечает Шерлока, который в мрачном расположении духа лежит на каталке; его когда-то безупречная рубашка покрыта засохшей кровью, а к лицу он прижимает такое же красное полотенце.  
  
\- А, Джон, ты приехал, - приветствует его Шерлок, и врач, находящийся рядом с ним, облегчённо вздыхает.  
  
\- Доктор Уотсон, я полагаю?  
  
\- К несчастью, - отвечает Джон.  
  
\- Он не даёт никому дотронуться до себя, - нетерпеливо говорит врач, уперев руки в бока.  
  
Джон снова переводит взгляд на Шерлока.  
  
\- Что с тобой стряслось?  
  
\- У меня была небольшая потасовка с зеркальным стеклом.  
  
\- Которую ты проиграл?  
  
Шерлок фыркает и с дьявольской улыбкой наклоняет голову.  
  
\- Вдребезги, я бы сказал.  
  
Какое-то время Джон недоверчиво обдумывает эту ужасно неудачную шутку, а потом тихо произносит:  
  
\- Невероятно.  
  
Он делает шаг вперёд и закатывает рукава. Одной рукой он обхватывает щёку Шерлока (не обращая внимания на то, как побледневший Шерлок задерживает дыхание) и поворачивает его голову к свету.  
  
\- Зеркальное стекло, да? Тебе повезло, что это была не артерия.  
  
Он чувствует взгляд Шерлока на еле заметном шраме, который всё ещё остался на его горле.  
  
\- Я прекрасно это понимаю.  
  
Рана глубокая, и до того, как приступить к наложению швов, из неё ещё нужно вынуть несколько оставшихся осколков, но сейчас есть вопросы и поважнее. По крайней мере, для Джона.  
  
\- Почему я? В твоём распоряжении есть целая больница.  
  
\- У тебя самые твёрдые руки из всех, кого я знаю, - тихо отвечает Шерлок, и Джон сглатывает комок в горле, появившийся от внезапно нахлынувших эмоций.  
  
\- Не возражаете? – спрашивает он врача.  
  
Должно быть, Шерлок уже успел порадовать того рассказом о медицинской квалификации Джона, потому что в ответ врач произносит:  
  
\- Конечно, нет.  
  
Возможно, он просто рад избавить себя от забот об этом проклятом сумасшедшем.  
  
Джон действует спокойно и методично, он моет руки, а когда поворачивается, замечает, что все наблюдатели исчезли, остаётся только одна медсестра, которая ставит перед ним поднос с инструментами для наложения швов. Когда она уходит, наконец-то оставив их одних, Джон натягивает на себя перчатки.  
  
Кажется, только тогда с лица Шерлока пропадает напускная угрюмость и безразличие. Он падает на приподнятое изголовье каталки и закрывает глаза, так тяжело вздохнув, будто с его плеч сейчас свалился огромный вес. Джон молча смотрит на него, готовя местный анестетик.  
  
\- Больно?  
  
Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и уничтожающе смотрит на него.  
  
\- Будет тебе уроком, - говорит Джон, но не для того, чтобы его уязвить. - Так чьё окно ты разбил?  
  
\- Владельца магазина...  
  
Шерлок стонет и вздрагивает, когда Джон погружает иглу в его кожу.  
  
\- Уверен, это обойдётся в круглую сумму, - без тени раскаяния говорит Джон.  
  
\- В меньшую, чем если бы вору всё-таки удалось удрать с картиной Караваджо, висящей на стене.  
  
\- Что, настоящей?  
  
\- Ммм. Семейная ценность. Куратор из Национальной Галереи несколько лет пытался заполучить её.  
  
Джон хмурится и на короткое время прекращает промывать рану.  
  
\- Неужели никто бы не заметил, если бы она вдруг чудесным образом появилось в отделе итальянского барокко?  
  
Шерлок отстраняется от марли, которую держит в руках Джон, и пристально смотрит на него.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я удивлён, что ты знаешь про итальянское барокко. Потом, я не говорил, что куратор был умным. У него даже не было порядочного плана отступления.  
  
Джон закатывает глаза и тычет в рану с гораздо большей силой, чем это необходимо, заставив Шерлока зашипеть.  
  
\- Что бы ты там ни думал, я всё-таки не полный идиот.  
  
Шерлок хватает его за запястье, задев пальцем участок, где бьётся пульс Джона.  
  
\- Я никогда так про тебя не думал.  
  
Джон слегка наклоняет голову, но Шерлок выглядит таким искренним, что резкий ответ, который так и вертится на языке у Джона, выходит намного мягче.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты называешь меня идиотом чуть ли не каждый день.  
  
\- Это просто ласковое прозвище.  
  
\- Угу, - тихо говорит Джон, он настраивает освещение и берёт щипцы. – Ты должен был позвонить мне.  
  
\- Что, и прервать твоё свидание? – усмехается Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты всё равно это сделал, когда загремел сюда! – язвительно отвечает Джон, и Шерлок сердито выдыхает, опять опускаясь вниз. – Нет, нет. Сядь прямо.  
  
Джон хватает его за рубашку и снова заставляет выпрямиться.  
  
– Если будешь продолжать вести себя, как ребёнок, то я буду обращаться с тобой, как с ребёнком.  
  
Шерлок пристыженно опускает взгляд, и Джон чувствует укол сожаления. Он не хочет злиться на Шерлока, но его беспокойство, проявляющее себя в гневе, и его досада, постоянно связанная с Шерлоком, заставляют его срываться. Он не может потерять этого болвана, иначе кто тогда будет удерживать его на этой земле?  
  
\- Просто я... я не хочу, чтобы ты занимался чем-то опасным один. Не... не делай этого без меня.  
  
Джон задерживает дыхание, а когда, наконец, поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Шерлок пристально смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно кто-то вдруг щёлкнул выключателем в его большом, необыкновенном мозге.  
  
\- Ладно? - спрашивает Джон, и, спустя секунду, которая по ощущениям тянется не меньше, чем полмесяца, Шерлок, наконец, кивает. – Хорошо. Рад, что мы договорились.  
  
Джон штопает сумасшедшего детектива почти целый час. Но Шерлок сидит тихо (чудо из чудес) и не отрывает свой проницательный взгляд от лица Джона, так как не может посмотреть на работу, которую тот выполняет руками. Джон недоумевает, почему Шерлок не требует зеркала, чтобы он мог контролировать процесс, и предполагает, что это один из самых больших комплиментов, который можно получить от Шерлока: он абсолютно уверен, что Джон не изуродует навечно его чистую мраморную кожу.  
  
Закончив, Джон снова идёт к стойке регистрации, к Рори, который, судя по всему, очень рад, что Джону удалось выбраться живым. Шерлок подписывает несколько бланков, а Джон тем временем решает взглянуть на его карточку: её открыли, чтобы вложить туда ещё одну бумагу, которую Шерлок сейчас внимательно изучает.  
  
\- Я смотрю, Шерлок смог до неё добраться, - смеётся Джон, кивая на верхний бланк.  
  
**Контактное лицо: Джон Уотсон  
Кем приходится: ~~сосед~~ тиран**  
  
\- А, это... так не должно быть, - смущённо бормочет Рори, сгорая от стыда, и ищет корректор.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - отвечает Джон. – Поверьте, меня называли гораздо хуже, и обычно это делал он.  
  
\- Пойдём? – спрашивает предмет их разговора, незаметно подойдя к Джону и мастерски положив новый бланк сверху на старый.  
  
Джон согласно хмыкает, кивает Рори, у которого всё ещё пылают уши, а потом застёгивает куртку и идёт к двери.  
  
\- Как там Джанет? – непринуждённо (слишком непринуждённо) спрашивает Шерлок, когда они выходят на ночной воздух.  
  
Джон хмурится. Шерлок словно... ревнует.  
  
\- Она не знает, что я бросил её посреди обеда, чтобы приехать сюда. Буду очень признателен, если ты ей ничего не скажешь.  
  
\- Конечно. Я просто воплощение конфиденциальности.  
  
Это очень далеко от правды, но Джон решает закрыть на это глаза. Но только в этот раз.  
  
\- Кстати, я считаю, что «тиран» - это тоже ласковое прозвище, - мгновение спустя шепчет Шерлок.  
  
Джон смеётся и сильнее закутывается от холода.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в третий раз, Джон едва это замечает. Впрочем, он вообще мало что видит. Очень трудно что-то заметить, когда тротуар возле Бартса всё ещё испачкан кровью Шерлока.  
  
Его телефон гудит в левом грудном кармане куртки. Джону кажется, что он слышит глухой звук в том месте, где телефон дребезжит о его грудь.  
  
Лестрейд рядом. И это хорошо. Он осторожно протягивает руку, берёт телефон, подносит его к уху и отворачивается, когда видит, чей номер высвечивается на экране.  
  
\- Инспектор полиции Лестрейд... – он бросает поверх плеча взгляд на Джона и судорожно сглатывает. – Да, он здесь. Да, э-э, он знает. Спасибо, - выдавливает он из себя, потом завершает вызов и кладёт телефон в свой карман.  
  
Наверно, это к лучшему, что его кто-то сейчас забрал.  
  
Всё равно Джону теперь больше никто не позвонит.  
  


  
* * *

  
Когда это случается в четвёртый раз, лоб Джона всё ещё болит от столкновения с носом Шерлока, а сердце всё ещё ноет от того, что его так неожиданно бросили.  
  
Да, возвращение Шерлока перевешивает тот бесцветный ад, в который превратилась его жизнь, но иногда... Джон просто становится вспыльчивым.  
  
\- Сэр, у нас тут пациент по имени Шерлок Холмс. Поступил со сломанным носом и многочисленными рез...  
  
\- Ошиблись номером, - резко говорит Джон и сразу сбрасывает звонок. Просто сегодня у него нет сил. К тому же, сломанный нос – это уже давно не новость, и к этому времени должен заживать. Совесть говорит Джону, что он ни в чём не виноват, но неприятное чувство, появившееся у него в груди, убеждает в обратном.  
  
Джон хмурится и какое-то время пристально смотрит на телефон, снова и снова прокручивая в голове, что что-то не так, а потом тотчас же перезванивает.  
  
\- Отделение неотложной помощи.  
  
\- Простите, вы хотели сказать «многочисленные резанные раны»?  
  
Следует короткая пауза, а потом кто-то выдыхает в трубку.  
  
\- Я так полагаю, что мы всё-таки не ошиблись номером, - подчёркнуто медленно говорит женский голос, и Джон вздыхает, прижав ладонь к глазам.  
  
\- Да, да. Это... это Джон Уотсон.  
  
\- И, как я понимаю, вы знаете Шерлока Холмса?  
  
\- А кто его не знает? – тихо говорит Джон, и женщина ненадолго замолкает.  
  
\- У вас очень хороший блог, сэр.  
  
Её ответ застаёт Джона врасплох, и он начинает смеяться, чего не делал уже долгое время.  
  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но, я так понимаю, что главный герой моего блога сейчас находится в вашей больнице и, без сомнения, ведёт себя, как полный придурок.  
  
Женщина молчит какое-то время, и этого хватает, чтобы сердце Джона упало.  
  
\- Вообще-то, он сказал не звонить вам, но вы записаны, как контактное лицо в экстренных ситуациях. И, как я говорила, я читаю ваш блог.  
  
Джон чувствует себя таким опустошённым, словно его выскоблили тупым ножом.  
  
Шерлок не хочет, чтобы он приезжал.  
  
_А с чего бы ему хотеть?_ \- говорит Джону какая-то особенно мстительная часть его разума. _Ты буквально вышиб его из трёх разных ресторанов._ Хотя, конечно же, было и обезвреживание бомбы, и пресс-конференция, и даже шампанское, но Джон всё равно чувствовал, что повёл себя слегка неуравновешенно, и нужно очень постараться, чтобы для него всё снова встало на место.  
  
\- Э-э, понятно. Спасибо, - спохватываясь, говорит Джон. – Куда ехать?  
  
\- Бартс.  
  
Ну, конечно же, думает Джон и, когда женщина уже хочет повесить трубку, спрашивает её:  
  
\- Простите, откуда... откуда у него эти раны?  
  
\- Сложно сказать. Но они не новые. Доктор расскажет вам больше, когда вы приедете.  
  
\- Ясно, - выдыхает Джон.  
  
Не новые, но и не полученные после возвращения в Лондон. Иначе Джон бы знал.  
  
Или нет?  
  
Кажется, многое, касающееся этого великого человека, остаётся загадкой. А в последнее время Джон даже не пытался разгадать его.  
  
Он хватает ключи, радуясь, что в клинике сейчас смена Мэри, а не его. Всё-таки её это не касается. На метро в это время можно доехать быстрее, чем на такси, а потом Джон неосознанно выбирает длинную дорогу в отделение, чтобы не проходить мимо станции скорой помощи. Но окольный путь всё равно приводит его на место слишком быстро.  
  
Ему сообщают, что Шерлок находится на втором этаже в комнате 207, и Джон поднимается туда по лестнице, потому что лифты в Бартсе не внушают ему доверия. Он впервые с Того Дня заходит в это здание и чувствует, как его давление поднимается с каждым сделанным шагом.  
  
_Смотри на ступеньки. Ты поднимаешься всего лишь на второй этаж. Это не крыша._  
  
Джон повторяет эти слова снова и снова, но они никак не успокаивают бушующий внутри него шторм.  
  
203, 204, 205, 206.  
  
Джон украдкой заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь комнаты 207, но мало что различает внутри. Он узнаёт великолепный силуэт Шерлока, который, выпрямившись, сидит на кровати без рубашки, повернувшись к двери, но сейчас пытается рассмотреть, что делает врач у него на спине.  
  
Джон случайно толкает дверь, и её петли протестующе скрипят, отчего две пары глаз тут же устремляют на него свой взгляд, но его интересует только одна из них.  
  
\- Привет, - тихо говорит он, и Шерлок тут же замирает, его глаза расширяются, а рот приоткрывается.  
  
\- Джон, - выдыхает он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Таким испуганным Джон видел Шерлока только раз в жизни. Но сейчас всё по-другому, потому что тогда в Дартмуре страх Шерлока вылился в злость. А теперь он выглядит совершенно потерянным, как было пару недель назад в том вагоне метро.  
  
\- Мы можем остаться вдвоём на минуту? – спрашивает Джон врача, но тот смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
После нескольких ужасающих секунд, во время которых Джон раздумывает, не попросит ли Шерлок вышвырнуть его на улицу, он неохотно кивает, и врач уходит.  
  
Секунду они напряжённо смотрят друг на друга, и Джон первый отводит взгляд, поскольку замечает, что на соседней кровати лежит брошенная, слегка запачканная кровью рубашка. Потом взгляд Джона скользит по новому шраму на плече Шерлока, почти на том же месте, где находится его собственный. Это полоса, как от удара хлыстом, тянущаяся от ключицы до акромиона. Ей, по крайней мере, один год.  
  
Внутри Джона зарождается какое-то очень неприятное чувство.  
  
Наконец, он снова смотрит Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
\- Почему ты просил медсестру не звонить мне?  
  
\- Ну, я смотрю, это всё равно принесло огромную пользу, - отрезает Шерлок, но Джон сразу понимает, что он пытается уйти от темы разговора.  
  
\- Почему, Шерлок?  
  
\- Потому что ты мне не нужен.  
  
Джону больно это слышать, но он готов к такому. Шерлок может взбрыкнуть, когда его загоняют в угол. Вместо того, чтобы тоже ответить что-нибудь резкое, Джон просто делает несколько медленных шагов вглубь комнаты. Шерлок задерживает дыхание.  
  
Он уже почти у кровати и медленно обходит её, чтобы посмотреть, над чем так старательно работал доктор.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - тихо просит его Шерлок, когда Джон вот-вот должен увидеть его спину.  
  
\- Нет, - волнуясь не меньше, чем Шерлок, говорит Джон и опускает руку на его запястье поверх быстро колотящегося пульса. Он оставляет её там на несколько секунд, замечая, что если Шерлок не сможет лучше контролировать своё дыхание, то скоро у него начнётся гипервентиляция.  
  
И, когда Джон делает последние два шага, он понимает почему.  
  
Линии на спине Шерлока образуют своего рода гротескную решётку, перемежающуюся то здесь, то там углублениями или небольшими бороздками на месте вырванной плоти. Некоторые из них уже давно закрылись, розовая кожа зажила, как могла, под влиянием того дрянного лечения, которое, конечно же, было предоставлено. Другие всё ещё кровоточат: драгоценная кровь Шерлока извилисто стекает вниз по его коже и оставляет следы на поясе брюк.  
  
Джон громко сглатывает, и Шерлок сгибается, опустив плечи.  
  
\- Они мертвы? – едва слышно шепчет Джон. Он протягивает руку и очень осторожно проводит пальцем по розовому шраму, оставшемуся после ожога от сигареты, который тянется по лопатке Шерлока. – Люди, которые это сделали, они мертвы, Шерлок?  
  
Голос Джона дрожит, и он слышит, как Шерлок задерживает дыхание.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Больше он ничего не говорит. Просто надевает перчатки и продолжает работу, которую до него делал врач: дезинфекция, перевязка, лечение.  
  
Лечение для них обоих.  
  
Его мутит, но он продолжает методично работать, молча пытаясь компенсировать свою вину за то, что швырял Шерлока на кафельный пол, когда у него были эти раны. Должно быть, сейчас Шерлок чувствует себя в безопасности, потому что его дыхание выравнивается, а паника проходит, и Джон бесконечно ему благодарен.  
  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, накладывая последнюю повязку, его губы сейчас так близко от шеи Шерлока, что своим дыханием он согревает его чувствительную кожу.  
  
\- За что? – спрашивает Шерлок, откидываясь назад, так что его кудри касаются носа Джона.  
  
_За то, что позволил мне посмотреть. Прыгал ради меня. Спас меня. Вернулся домой._  
  
\- За всё.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в пятый раз, ему звонит Майкрофт, потому что он знает раньше любой больницы, что Шерлоку нужен его блогер.  
  
Джон едва не проносится через двери неизвестного правительственного здания, зная, что будет проклинать себя часами, днями, годами за то, что не заметил, как Шерлоку подмешивали наркотики. Отравляли. Убивали.  
  
И в этом была замешана его собственная жена.  
  
\- Майкрофт! – кричит Джон, пробегая по тускло освещённому залу и потом скользя по полу ногами, чтобы остановиться. – Где он? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Джон; адреналин проносится по каждому нервному окончанию в его теле.  
  
\- Прямо здесь, - спокойно отвечает Майкрофт.  
  
Он представляет собой полную противоположность головокружительному коктейлю из ярости, страха и паники, бушующему в венах Джона. Однако в его взгляде всё же можно что-то уловить. Какой-то недобрый знак, и Джону бы не хотелось, чтобы гнев Майкрофта когда-либо был направлен против него.  
  
\- Мы всё вовремя обнаружили и дали ему антидот.  
  
От облегчения у Джона едва не подгибаются колени.  
  
\- Но он должен пройти период детоксикации, - продолжает Майкрофт. – И это будет... малоприятно.  
  
Джон кивает. Он уже видел Шерлока, проходящего через детоксикацию – он очень хорошо помнит события в самолёте – но последствия были не такими опасными.  
  
Они подходят к закрытой двери, по бокам которой стоят два вооружённых охранника, и Майкрофт внимательно смотрит на Джона.  
  
\- Он спрашивал о вас.  
  
Джон изо всех сил пытается сдержаться, чтобы его лицо не выдало ту огромную радость, которую он почувствовал. Майкрофт приподнимает бровь, кажется, всё равно это заметив, и кивает в сторону двери.  
  
\- Токсиколог сказал, что нам остаётся только ждать.  
  
Другими словами: _он весь ваш_.  
  
Джон расправляет плечи (в битву) и поворачивает дверную ручку, его сердце сжимается от того зрелища, которое предстаёт перед ним.  
  
Шерлок лежит посередине больничной кровати, свернувшись в маленький клубок - Джон не мог и подумать, что его конечности способны на такое. Он дрожит под надетой на него больничной рубашкой, но всё равно сбросил покрывало к изножью кровати.  
  
\- Господи, - шепчет Джон, быстро зайдя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
\- Джон? – хрипло спрашивает Шерлок.  
  
Ему удаётся приподнять голову над подушкой всего на несколько дюймов, мокрые от пота кудри прилипли к его лбу.  
  
\- Я здесь, - отвечает Джон, он подходит ближе и хватает Шерлока за руку, которую тот ему протягивает. – Рядом с тобой.  
  
\- Больно, Джон, - скрежещет зубами Шерлок.  
  
\- Знаю, - судорожно сглатывает тот и бегло окидывает взглядом бледное тело Шерлока. – Хочешь одеяло?  
  
Шерлок качает головой:  
  
\- Слишком колючее.  
  
Он притягивает Джона ближе к себе, его кожа блестит от жара, и вздрагивает, когда свитер Джона касается его руки.  
  
Джон, не задумываясь, тут же стягивает через голову помешавший предмет и бросает его на пол. Теперь, когда на нём только майка, он чувствует, что в комнате холодно, но Шерлок отказывается от простыни несмотря на то, что трясётся всем телом.  
  
Не отпуская руки Шерлока, Джон пододвигает стул поближе к кровати и смотрит, как из капельницы в тело Шерлока поступает один из самых лучших антидотов.  
  
\- Уже осталось недолго, - выдыхает он. – Ты поправишься.  
  
Шерлок стонет в ответ, но пододвигается ближе к Джону, пока тот говорит, ища утешение в его голосе.  
  
\- Мне придётся всё рассказать миссис Хадсон, она, конечно, будет рыдать, а потом целый месяц станет печь твоё любимое печенье. А Лестрейд, я уверен, уже заставил подписать весь Ярд неприлично большую открытку с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления.  
  
Губы Шерлока складываются в подобие улыбки, а потом он снова морщится от боли.  
  
\- Не могу лежать неподвижно, - стонет он, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
  
Джон осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо, но Шерлок едва не вытягивает его со стула на свою кровать.  
  
\- Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты крепко держал меня, - стонет Шерлок, с трудом открывая глаза, и что-то внутри Джона даёт трещину.  
  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет он, облизывая губы. – Хорошо.  
  
Джон откашливается и быстро смотрит по сторонам, а потом расстёгивает пояс и сбрасывает джинсы на пол, оставшись только в майке и хлопковых трусах. Он скидывает в сторону грубую джинсовую ткань и осторожно забирается в кровать к Шерлоку, тот заставляет Джона обхватить его руками, пока не находит удобное положение и, что самое важное, пока не успокаивается.  
  
\- Лучше, - шепчет Шерлок, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Джона. Дрожь не проходит полностью, но теперь хотя бы у него не сотрясает всё тело, как было, когда Джон только вошёл в комнату.  
  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет Джон, крепко сжимая свои запястья за спиной Шерлока, стараясь удержать его на месте.  
  
Сейчас он успокоился, но Джон знает, что его состояние будет меняться волнообразно. То ухудшаться, то опять становиться лучше. И всё же, можно пока насладиться спокойствием, поэтому Джон закрывает глаза и крепче сжимает Шерлока, чувствуя, как мышцы под его ладонями медленно расслабляются.  
  
Джон просыпается от того, что Шерлок снова дрожит, он открывает глаза и видит, что его лихорадка опять усилилась.  
  
\- Джон, - задыхаясь, говорит Шерлок, и сердце Джона сжимается, пока он укладывает его между своих ног, так что спина Шерлока теперь лежит на его груди, а голова - на его повреждённом и искорёженном плече.  
  
\- Оставайся со мной, - шепчет Джон, крепче сжимая его. – Я рядом. Просто держись.  
  
\- Жжётся.  
  
\- Знаю, - шепчет Джон, касаясь губами его лба и проводя пальцами по волосам. – Знаю, милый.  
  
Дверь открывается и на пороге возникает внушительный силуэт Майкрофта, и если он и удивлён таким поворотом событий, то его лицо никак это не выдаёт.  
  
\- Как он?  
  
\- Лихорадка вернулась. Ему нужна жидкость.  
  
\- У него есть капельница.  
  
Джон бросает на Майкрофта сердитый взгляд.  
  
\- Она не поможет от жажды. Дайте ему ледяную стружку, если она у вас есть.  
  
\- Его просто вырвет, вот и всё.  
  
Джон продолжает прожигать его взглядом, пока Майкрофт не кивает какому-то невидимому человеку за дверью, который убегает выполнять правительственное распоряжение.  
  
Шерлок продолжает дрожать в руках Джона, его зубы громко стучат. Джон обнаруживает, что его глаза начинает щипать, пока он смотрит на то, как страдает человек, которого он любит. О.  
  
О.  
  
Джон вдруг ясно понимает, что влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.  
  
\- Найдите её, Майкрофт, - требует он до того, как этот важнейший вывод успевает укорениться в его голове.  
  
Джон наполнен жаждой правосудия и яростным желанием защищать любой ценой.  
  
– Найдите её, - повторяет он, положив одну руку на лоб Шерлока, а второй обхватив его за грудь.  
  
\- Мои лучшие люди уже этим занимаются, - отвечает старший Холмс. – Сегодня она проведёт ночь под стражей.  
  
\- Смотрю, вы очень уверены, что так будет, - резко говорит Джон, злясь на всех (и в первую очередь на себя). – После того, что она сделала с ним, она не может уйти безнаказанной.  
  
\- Согласен, - отвечает Майкрофт с до странности мягким выражением лица – особенно странным для того, кто сейчас обсуждает заключение под стражу или возможное убийство супруги своего друга. Потому что сейчас они стали друзьями, независимо от того, признают это или нет. Они сошлись вместе, как два товарных поезда, готовых столкнуться, благодаря сумасшедшему, который сейчас прижимается к груди Джона.  
  
Майкрофт не просит Джона следить за его братом. Не говорит, что если он разобьёт сердце Шерлока, то его расчленят, а останки растворят в кислоте. Не просит ничего, потому что речь идёт о счастье Шерлока, а Майкрофт, думает Джон, уже давно предвидел такой исход.  
  
\- Я буду оповещать вас о том, как обстоят дела, в начале каждого часа, - предлагает Майкрофт.  
  
\- Через каждые полчаса, - говорит Джон, уткнувшись в висок Шерлока; под своими твёрдыми пальцами он чувствует, как бьётся сердце у него в груди.  
  
\- Каждые полчаса, - кивнув, соглашается Майкрофт и быстро уходит.  
  
Конечно же, женщина, известная под именем Мэри Морстен, этой ночью ускользает от преследования и потом через несколько недель вернётся, чтобы застрелить Джона, но сейчас, в этот момент никто не стоит между ним и Шерлоком, не считая двух слоев хлопка и огромного количества внутривенного лекарства.  
  
Шерлок поворачивается и сильнее прижимается к нему, его холодный нос прикасается к тёплой шее Джона.  
  
\- Теперь точно пойдут разговоры, - спустя некоторое время говорит Шерлок, и Джон улыбается в его волосы.  
  
\- Пускай.  
  
  


* * *

  
Когда это случается в шестой раз, Джон снова приходит в отделение неотложной помощи Университетского колледжа, и за столом регистрации сидит женщина, чьё имя Джон уже успел узнать – Рози.  
  
Шерлок сломал два пальца на левой руке и теперь ужасно из-за этого дуется.  
  
Ему вправляют пальцы, а Джон держит в руках разрезанный кусочек платины, который, как он уверяет Шерлока, связывает их вместе независимо от своей формы. Шерлок всё продолжает дуться, пока Джон не оставляет его и не идёт обратно к столу регистрации.  
  
Рози кладёт карточку Шерлока поверх других документов, и Джон тепло улыбается ей.  
  
\- Вы не возражаете, если я позаимствую это ненадолго? – спрашивает он, и Рози, моргая, смотрит на него, а потом опускает взгляд на карточку.  
  
\- Формально мы не должны позволять...  
  
\- Только на несколько секунд, - обещает Джон, пуская в ход свою самую очаровательную улыбку. Рози закатывает глаза, но всё равно протягивает ему карточку.  
  
Джон берёт ручку и делает последнее исправление, которое, он знает, останется там на долгое время.  
  
**Контактное лицо: Джон Уотсон  
Кем приходится: ~~сосед~~ ~~тиран~~ муж  
**  
Конечно же, десять лет спустя, Джон с радостью обнаруживает, что Шерлок больше не делал исправлений в карточке.  
  
Кажется, они наконец-то поняли, кем приходятся друг другу.  
  



End file.
